Am I Sick ?
by imagifactory
Summary: "Aku bersedia melakukan apapun untuk menebus kesalahanku...". Jeonghan tersenyum manis, "Dengan satu syarat!". Seungcheol menganga. Its Seventeen Fanfiction with JeongCheol/SeungHan as main couple ! Enjoy the sweetness DLDR !


**Am I Sick ?**

 **.**

 **A Fanfiction by LadyKangDae**

 **.**

 **30 – 12 – 2015**

 **01.00 a.m**

 **.**

 **Choi Seungcheol ( S Coups) & Yoon Jeonghan (Jeonghan)**

 **JeongCheol / SeungHan**

 **Members of Seventeen**

 **.**

 **Warn : Its Yaoi if you want to know/ Don't like please don't read/ Little bit Typo**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading !**

 **.**

 **.**

Jeonghan mematikan lampu kamarnya dan Seungcheol setelah sebelumnya ia menutup tirai. Hari ini setelah selesai konser, Seungcheol terlihat tidak terlalu fit karena terlalu lelah dan terlambat makan. Terkadang hal inilah yang sangat dibenci oleh Jeonghan. Seungcheol sangat memperhatikan kesehatan membernya namun tidak dengan kesehatannya sendiri.

"Jeonghannie?".

Jeonghan menoleh dari aktivitasnya, menyusun barang-barang yang ada dalam tas Seungcheol ke atas nakas.

"Ye, waeyo?". Jeonghan mendapati Seungcheol sedang duduk sambil mengusak rambut dengan acak. Dan dari sanalah Jeonghan dapat menyimpulkan bahwa Seungcheol sedang sakit kepala.

"Tidurlah lagi, aku tahu kau sangat mengantuk". Jeonghan naik keatas ranjang dan mendorong bahu Seungcheol agar kembali berbaring. Seungcheol menolak, ia memeluk pinggang Jeonghan kemudian meletakkan kepalanya yang terasa amat berat itu di bahu Jeonghan.

Jeonghan tersenyum. Ia mengelus rambut Seungcheol, mencoba memberikan kekasihnya itu rasa nyaman.

"Kurasa kau harus minum obat". Jeonghan menempelkan tanganya pada tengkuk Seungcheol untuk mengecek suhu badan lelaki kelahiran Daegu itu.

Seungcheol menggeleng, "Dengan memelukmu sebentar lagi aku sembuh". Jeonghan tersipu, ia memukul punggung Seungcheol untuk menyingkirkan rasa malunya. Seungcheol menarik kedua ujung bibirnya.

"Tidurlah, aku akan membuatkanmu sarapan besok pagi". Jeonghan mengecup pelipis Seungcheol, membuat Seungcheol menarik tubuh Jeonghan ke dalam pelukannya.

"Selamat tidur Choi Jeonghan". Seungcheol menyamankan dirinya, menjadikan Jeonghan sebagai gulingnya.

"Selamat tidur juga, Choi Seungcheol". Balas Jeonghan sambil memberikan cubitan di pinggang Seungcheol sebagai hadiah karena telah mengganti marganya.

.

.

"Kim Minggyu-shi, letakkan kembali piring itu diatas meja". Jeonghan mengangkat spatulanya dari atas penggorengan, menunjuk kearah Mingyu yang siap melesat ke ruang tengah dengan hasil curiannya.

"Tapi eomma, aku laparr~~". Minggyu memajukan bibirnya yang malah ditanggapi Jeonghan dengan putaran mata.

"Kau akan dapat jatahmu sendiri Mingyu-ah. Itu milik Seungcheol". Jeonghan menarik piring dari tangan Mingyu dan pergi menghilang dibalik kamarnya dan leader Seventeen itu.

.

.

"Seungcheol-ah, aku meletakkan sarapanmu diatas nakas. Setelah mandi segera makan dan habiskan obatmu". Jeonghan mengetuk pintu kamar mandi layaknya seorang ibu kemudian memulai merapikan ranjangnya yang berantakan.

"Kurasa aku tidak sehat lagi hari ini".

Seungcheol yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, mengecup sebentar pucuk kepala Jeonghan, mengambil piringnya dan berlagak seolah ia orang paling sakit di dunia ini. Jeonghan mengerutkan alisnya, ia meraih helaian rambut Seungcheol yang basah.

"Tidak ada orang sakit yang mandi dengan air dingin, chagiyaa~". Satu cubitan mendarat di pipi Seungcheol.

"Aku tidak mandi dengan air dingin Hannie". Seungcheol membela dirinya. Jeonghan mengendikkan bahunya acuh tak acuh, fokus pada pekerjaannya.

"Cheol hyung, manager hyung mencarimu". Dino menjulurkan kepalanya dari sela-sela pintu. "Kalian sedang tidak macam-macam kan?".

"Bersihkan pikiran kotormu, Lee Chan. Dasar bocah". Seungcheol keluar dari kamarnya.

Dino mendengus saat handuk yang digunakan Seungcheol untuk mengerikan rambut mendarat tepat diatas kepalanya. "Oh ya, eomma…".

"Ne, waeyo?". Jeonghan menepuk sisi kosong di ranjang tempat ia duduk. Dino melompat dengan atraktiv keatas sana.

"Kata Minghao hyung, Seungcheol hyung tidak pernah sakit". Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Dino melesat keluar dari kamar hyung nya itu.

"Chan, apa maksudmu?". Hening, Jeonghan berbicara pada angin.

.

.

Setelah lampu dorm dinyalakan oleh Seungkwan, Seungcheol langsung merebahkan dirinya diatas sofa. Semua member baru saja pulang dari latihan untuk show tahun baru nanti.

"Kali ini serius hyung?". Seokmin melempar bantal kepada Seungcheol hingga leader tersebut mengerang.

"Jangan ganggu hyung mu. Dia sedang sakit". Jeonghan muncul dari dapur dengan segelas air dan beberapa butir vitamin untuk Seungcheol.

"Oh Tuhan, masukan lah malaikat kami Yoon Jeonghan kembali kedalam surga karena kemuliannya". Seungkwan mendramatisir suasana disusul tawa member lain.

"Saat aku sembuh, akan kutendang bokong kalian semua". Tunjuk Seungcheol pada Deokyeom dan Seungkwan yang menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Aku tidak takut hyung-nim~~ Sudahlah, let's go guys, samgyupsal sudah menanti". Seungkwan berlari kecil menuju dapur.

Jeonghan menggelengkan kepalanya, ia mengelus dahi Seungcheol agar poni yang menutupi lelaki itu tersingkir kemudian ia memberikan sedikit pijatan pada kepala Seungcheol.

"Bagaimana? Apakah migraine masih terus muncul?".

Seungcheol menggeleng, ia merangkak menaikan kepalanya ke atas paha milik Jeonghan dan menghilangkan wajahnya dalam perut kekasihnya itu.

"Bagaimana kalau besok kita ke dokter?". Jeonghan memberikan tawaran mengerikan pada Seungcheol. Ya, mengerikan.

Seungcheol menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku hanya harus istirahat Jeonghanie".

"Aku sudah sering mendengar kata-kata itu darimu dan kau selalu berakhir seperti ini. Kau mulai berewokan Cheol-ah". Jeonghan mengelus sekitar rahang dan dagu Seungcheol, merasakan bulu-bulu halus yang mulai tumbuh disana.

"Hilangkan mereka untukku jeball~".

"Kau hanya migraine bukan lumpuh, tuan Choi Seungcheol yang terhormat". Jeonghan memutar bola matanya.

"Oleh karena itulah tuan Choi Jeonghan sebagai istrinya harus melayani sang suami".

"Oh.. dasar para tetua tidak tahu tempat".

Jeonghan dan Seungcheol menoleh kearah Soonyoung yang berjalan dengan menutup matanya menggunakan selembar kertas.

"Terimakasih interupsinya Hoshi". Seungcheol mengacungkan jempolnya yang dibalas dengan senyuman mengerikan dari lead dancer Seventeen itu.

"Panggil aku lain kali".

Soonyoung atau Hoshi menghilang diiringi omelan Seungcheol.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita makan sekarang". Lerai Jeonghan.

.

.

Jeonghan mebungkukkan badannya beberapa kali untuk memberi tanda hormat pada beberapa staff dan senior yang berpapasan dengannya di lorong perusahaan. Rencananya ia akan pergi ke minimarket untuk membeli kopi dan ice cream yang sudah ia janjikan pada para member.

"Eomma! Jeonghanie hyung!".

Jeonghan mengurungkan niatnya untuk memencet tombol lift saat melihat Vernon berlari dari kejauhan.

"Kau ingin menitip sesuatu yang lain?". Tawar Jeonghan.

"Seungcheol hyung berbohong.. maksudku sedang terkena _nausea_ (mual) sekarang".

Vernon membuka jalan bagi Jeonghan yang berlari tergesa-gesa kembali ke studio.

"Semoga beruntung Choi Seungcheol-nim". Doa Vernon dalam hati.

.

Jeonghan berlutut dihadapan Seungcheol yang sedang tertidur di sofa dengan selimut membungkus dirinya. Beberapa member masih di dalam studio, bermain kartu katanya.

"Cheol-ah, kau baik-baik saja?".

Seungcheol membuka matanya perlahan. Ia menemukan Jeonghan dengan raut wajah yang teramat cemas di hadapannya.

"Aku butuh Jeonghanie".

Jeonghan dengan sabar duduk di sebelah Seungcheol dan meraih kepala lelaki yang lebih tua beberapa bulan darinya itu untuk meraih dan meletakan kepala Seungcheol bersandar pada bahunya.

"Akan kutelfon manager hyung untuk memanggil dok... Seungcheolmmm..nghh".

Seungcheol melumat bibir Jeonghan, mencegah lelaki cantik itu untuk berbicara lebih lagi.

Jeonghan memukul dada Seungcheol hingga Seungcheol melepaskan ciumannya pada bibir Jeonghan.

"Aku sudah sembuh sekarang".

Seungcheol mengecup bibir Jeonghan sekali lagi dan memejamkan matanya kembali mencoba tidur. Jeonghan menghela nafas ia mengelus pipi Seungcheol beberapa kali.

.

.

"Woozi-ah, kau tahu dimana Jeonghan?". Seungcheol masuk kedalam studio rekaman dengan sekaleng cola ditangannya.

Woozi yang sedang sibuk dengan partitur nya hanya mengerutkan alis tanda tidak tahu.

"Jeonghan hyung pergi keluar barusan".

Seungcheol menoleh kearah Joshua yang baru saja masuk kedalam ruang rekaman.

"Kau pergi bersamanya?".

Joshua mengangguk sebagai penjelas percakapan mereka.

"Dia demam, aku mengantarnya ke apotek untuk membeli obat".

Demi segala dewa-dewi yang menghiasi langit, Seungcheol menahan rasa ingin tersedaknya saat mendengar penuturan Joshua.

"Apa sekarang Jeonghan ada di dorm?".

"Dia sudah kembali bersama Junhui dan Woonwo barusan".

"Arra, aku akan pulang duluan. Beritahu yang lain".

Joshua hanya mengangguk dan menggeleng melihat Seungcheol.

"Itu balasan atas tindakan tidak terpujimu hyung".

.

.

"Jeonghan hyung baru saja minum obat, ia sudah makan dan sudah mandi sebelumnya".

"Terimakasih, Junhui. Istirahatlah, ini hari yang panjang".

"Ne hyung".

Seungcheol memandang Jeonghan yang sedang tertidur dengan damai. Ia meraih jemari Jeonghan dan mengelusnya disana.

"Maaf.. .. kau sakit karena aku".

"Jadi benar kau berbohong?".

Seungcheol membelalakan matanya kaget saat Jeonghan bangun dari tidurnya dengan perkataan semacam itu.

"Kau selama ini berpura-pura sakit ?".

Jeonghan menatap tepat pada mata Seungcheol hingga lelaki itu tak mampu berkutik lagi.

"Maaf.. maafkan aku. Aku- aku tidak bermaksud untuk berbohong padamu".

"Kau tidak tahu betapa khawatirnya aku saat kau sakit, Cheol-ah".

Seungcheol menggenggam tangan Jeonghan semakin erat. Lelaki bermarga Yoon itu menundukan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan air matanya yang menetes.

"Oh Tuhan, maafkan aku Jeonghan…aku bisa jelaskan semuanya".

"J-jelaskan dari awal..".

"Aku hanya ingin dimanja olehmu Jeonghan".

"Dan membuatku ingin mati karena cemas?". Ucap Jeonghan pelan namun menusuk hati seorang Choi Seungcheol.

"Setiap malam aku tidak bisa tidur, aku selalu mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu.. Seungcheol-ah, aku tidak percaya kau melakukan itu padaku".

Seungcheol menatap Jeonghan yang menutup wajahnya. Selamat Seungcheol, kau menyakiti orang yang kau cintai.

Dengan rasa bersalah yang amat besar, Seungcheol menarik tangan Jeonghan untuk menghapus air mata yang mengalir di wajah cantik malaikatnya itu. "Cheonsa… hey sayang, dengarkan aku".

Jeonghan melirik Seungcheol sedikit. Heol, orang bodoh mana yang tidak marah bila ia baru saja merawat bayi besar yang melakukan dramatisasi terhadap kekebalan tubuhnya. Seungcheol tahu akan hal itu.

"Choi Jeonghan, sebagai pria sejati aku mengakui kesalahanku dan dengan seluruh hati, jantung, ginjal, paru-paruku meminta maaf padamu. Maafkan tingkah konyol calon suamimu ini. Aku bersedia melakukan apapun untuk menebus kesalahanku, termasuk menikahimu bila itu membuatmu lega".

Jeonghan membuka mulutnya sepanjang pidato tak berujung Seungcheol barusan. Sejak kapan Seungcheol menjadi sok puitis begini.

"Aku memaafkanmu…..".

"Oh terimakasih malaikatku". Seungcheol mengelus pipi Jeonghan.

"Dengan satu syarat!".

Dari situlah Seungcheol merasakan neraka sudah mendekatinya.

.

.

"Hahahahaha- aduh perutku sakit". Hoshi memegang perutnya yang mulai terasa kram setelah tertawa non-stop.

Disampingnya ada Joshua dan Woozi yang menikmati pemandangan dihadapannya dengan senyum lebar merekah di bibir mereka.

Mingyu, Seungkwan, Minghao dan Jun entah sejak kapan menjadis seksi dokumentasi dorm Seventeen dengan berbagai alat perekam di tangan mereka. Woonwo, Vernon, Chan, dan Dokyeom menjadi penonton setia dengan popcorn ditangannya.

"Jeonghanie- kapan aku bisa selesai?".

"Sampai aku bilang berhenti, Cheol ah~".

Jeonghan memberikan flying kiss terbaiknya pada Seungcheol. Seungcheol mendengus, ia kembali melanjutkan drama Rapunzel nya di depan semua member. Mudah, kata maaf dari Jeonghan terbayar sudah. Hanya dengan memeragakan drama Rapunzel .

Yap, menggunakan baju balet.

"Ingatkan aku untuk menghukummu setelah ini Choi Jeonghan".

"Margaku Yoon, Choi-shi".

Oh, kirimlah Seungcheol ke neraka sekarang.

.

.

"Cheol-ah, jadilah anak baik.. Seungcheol-ah".

Jeonghan sudah siap dengan alat tempurnya malam ini, Shaver dan krim cukur. Jeonghan menepati janjinya akan membantu Seungcheol mencukur bulu-bulu halus di dagu kekasihnya itu.

"Terimakasih sudah mempermalukanku hari ini sayang". Seungcheol menggumam.

"Sama-sama. Sekarang angkat kepalamu dari bahuku, lepaskan pelukanmu agar aku bisa mulai mencukur".

Sedikit menjelaskan posisi mereka saat ini, mereka berada di kamar mandi, Seungcheol duduk diatas sanggahan wastafel dan Jeonghan secara tidak beruntungnya harus berdiri dengan diapit kedua paha milik Seungcheol. Tambahan pelukan manja dari sang leader Seventeen.

Seungcheol mengangkat kepalanya. Ia memandang wajah Jeonghan kemudian tersenyum. Melihat tingkah aneh kekasihnya itu Jeonghan sedikit melirik kaca apabila diwajahnya ada sesuatu.

"Waeyo?".

"Ani..". Balas Seungcheol dengan suara husky nya yang kebetulan lumayan serak saat itu.

Jeonghan tersenyum, ia memulai operasi 'Mencukur Janggut Kekasih' nya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Yoon Jeonghan".

Perlahan, pipi Jeonghan bersemu merah. Ia meletakan handuk yang baru ia gunakan untuk mengeringkan wajah Seungcheol.

"Menurutmu aku mencintaimu atau tidak?". Jeonghan menyelipkan jarinya diantara rambut Seungcheol, ia meletakan kedua tanganya pada leher kekasih hatinya.

Seungcheol memajukan wajahnya. Kedua hidung mereka saling bertabrakan, Jeonghan bisa merasakan nafas Seungcheol yang berhembus mengenai pipinya.

"Rupanya malaikat cantik ini butuh cara kasar untuk mengakui cintanya, hmm?".

Seungcheol meremas pinggang Jeonghan, membuat lelaki manis itu menggigit bibirnya.

"Lakukan cara apapun untuk membuatku semakin mencintaimu Choi Seungcheol". Jeonghan mencuri start dengan menjilat bibir Seungcheol. Ia mengelus tengkuk Seungcheol lembut.

"As your wish Cheonsa … ".

Seungcheol turun dari tempatnya dan menggendong Jeonghan keluar dari kamar mandi. Dengan bibir saling terpangut mesra.

"Aku mencintaimu Choi Seungcheol".

.

.

.

 **THE END**

.

.

 **AHOY! Apa kabar reader semua. Author balik lagi setelah melakukan hibernasi dan bertapa selama kurang lebih 2 tahun. Oke, yang mau cium author karena 2 tahun itu lama banget, silahkan.**

 **Author pertama-tama ingin minta maaf dulu karena ada beberapa fanfiction yang masih belum author tuntaskan tapi udah bikin fancfiction lain. Maafkan daku!**

 **Entah kenapa saat Seventeen debut, hati author langsung tergugah sama couple super duper teramat sangat manis yang biasa dipanggil Jeongcheol atau Seunghan ini 0 . Bukannya tidak suka lagi dengan couple yang sering author buat ff dulu, tapi author suka banget saat dua anak burung ini LOVEY DOVEY, SENTUH SANA SENTUH SINI, PELUK SANA PELUK SINI di depan umum. Interaksi mereka seakan mengatakan kalau mereka 99,99% real!**

 **Maaf author sangat teramat fujoshi. At least but not last , author ingin mengucapkan terimakasih bagi yang selalu menunggu dan mendukung author ter-php sedunia ini.**

 **Author akan menerima semua saran, komentar dan kritik kalian!**

 **Gomawo~~~**


End file.
